My Heart Don't Understand It
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Stephanie is engaged to Joe and finds out something unexpected. Eventual Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart Don't Understand it**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. JE owns the characters, I just enjoy playing with them from time to time.**

 **SPOV**

I finally told Joe, my on again/off again boyfriend that I would marry him. Ranger has been in the wind for almost three months and I didn't expect to see him anymore anyway since he sent me back to Joe after our one night together. Ranger was my mentor/partner who was helping me learn the art of bounty hunting. Joe and I were on a break at the time and I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for Ranger anymore. We had one glorious night together and then in the morning he had to ruin it by telling me to go back to Joe. I never told Joe why I suddenly said yes this time he asked me to marry him, I think it shocked both of us.

Joe wanted to elope as to avoid the whole 'burg wedding spectacle. I agreed and we had made plans for the following weekend to go to Atlantic City and tie the knot. I was trying to tie up loose ends and check things off my to-do list. I needed to go to the gyno for my check up and renew my birth control pills and I wanted to talk to her about them before Joe and I stopped using condoms. I was having really light periods the last few months and was feeling light headed and weak sometimes. I thought I needed a stronger dosage.

My doctor's appointment was at 10:00 am Tuesday morning. I sat in the waiting room impatiently tapping my foot waiting to be called back to the exam room. "Stephanie Plum," called the nurse at the door, so I got up and followed her down the hall and stopped beside the scales. "Let's check your weight, Stephanie, before we go in the exam room." Said Nurse Nora, waiting for me to step on. "Hmmm, it looks like you're up 7 lbs. from last year," she said, writing it down on my chart.

"Great," I said with a sigh. Just what I need, weight gain before my wedding, I thought.

"Ok, Stephanie, let's take your blood pressure, hop up on the table please." Said Nurse Nora kindly. "140 over 90. Let's check that again in a minute, it seems a little high. Go ahead and change into this gown for your exam. I'll come back in a few minutes." She said and left the room.

"Um, ok." Said Stephanie as she changed behind the curtain. The nurse comes back in after she changed and is sitting on the exam table. "Let's check your blood pressure again, I want to see if it is the same this time. Sometimes there is a high reading if the patient is nervous, just relax." She said patting her hand. "Well, it's still 140 over 90. I'm going to have you lie down on the exam table while you are waiting for the doctor. She will be with you shortly."

"Ok, I will rest a minute while I wait. I'm tired and haven't been sleeping well lately due to waking up in the middle of the night with really bad headaches." Explained Stephanie.

"How long have you been having these headaches?" Asked the nurse, concerned.

"Past couple of months," she said. "But I've been under a lot of stress at work."

"Well, just stay lying down until the doctor comes in, dear." Said the nurse, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Dr. Ross comes in and washes her hands in the sink before turning to Stephanie. "Good morning Stephanie. Nurse Nora said your blood pressure was high and you've been having severe headaches? Is that what brought you in today?" Asked the doctor.

"No, I'm getting married next weekend and I wanted to check my birth control pills. I've had light periods the last three months and some light headedness as well as fatigue and the headaches." Stephanie explained to the doctor. "I didn't know about the high blood pressure until today."

"Before we change your birth control bills, let's do a pregnancy test. Some of the symptoms you described could mean you're pregnant." Said the doctor, getting a cup for Stephanie to pee in. "Slip into the restroom and pee in this cup and leave it on the shelf for the nurse to collect, then come back in here and lie down on the table. Let's find out what's causing your problems." She said kindly to Stephanie, patting her hand.

"Ok," said Stephanie taking a shaky breath as she sat up with the doctor's help.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Stephanie." Said the doctor, leaving the room.

Stephanie gets up off the table and takes the cup into the bathroom and pees in the cup. She places it on the shelf with shaky hands then washes her hands and goes back to the table and lies back down. Fifteen minutes later the doctor comes in and closes the door. "Stephanie, the pregnancy test was positive. Congratulations, you're going to have a baby. I would like to examine you then do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with the pregnancy."

"Good, I would like to know that too!" She said to the doctor.

After the exam, the doctor wheels over a portable ultrasound machine and takes the wand and puts a condom over it. "Relax your knees and prepare for a little pressure as I insert the wand."

Stephanie turns bright red as she realizes where the wand will go. "Is this really necessary?" She mumbles.

"Yes, this is the most accurate ultrasound for early pregnancy detection." The doctor said turning the screen around. "Right here is your baby, it looks like you are about 12 weeks pregnant, more or less. Almost through the first trimester."

"What?" Said Stephanie, sitting up on the exam table. "That can't be right. I would know I was that far along, wouldn't I? But that would mean….OH MY GOD" She said then started hyperventilating. "Oh, no, oh no!" She faints and comes to as the doctor puts a blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"You need to calm down, your blood pressure is very high Stephanie." Said the doctor. Stephanie starts hyperventilating again. "You don't understand, three months ago, I wasn't with my fiancé." She said with tears in her eyes.

The doctor puts the oxygen mask back over her nose and mouth. "You have to calm down or you're going to have to go to the hospital." Stephanie is crying hysterically now.

The doctor calls the nurse into the room and she calls for an ambulance to come get Stephanie. It doesn't take long for the ambulance to come and take Steph to the hospital. The doctor rides along with her.

They get to the hospital and take her to the maternity ward. Stephanie is still sobbing and hysterical. One of the Merry Men from Rangeman was in the lobby when they brought her in. He calls the control room. "Tank, Stephanie Plum was just brought in to the hospital on a stretcher. She was hysterical and crying and they had her on oxygen. I don't know what is wrong."

"Ok Binkie. I will send Bobby to check on her. Stay there until he gets there." Said Tank. "Ok, Tank, will do." He says hanging up.

By the time Bobby got there, finds her and gets to her room, Stephanie is somewhat calmer. The minute she sees Bobby though, she starts crying again. "Bomber, what's wrong?" He asks, going to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm pregnant with Ranger's baby and engaged to Joe." She whispers. "What do I do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Let's All Freak Out**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun playing with them.**

The fetal monitor beeps and Stephanie looks at Bobby. "Is my baby ok?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, Bomber, the machine gives a read out every 15 minutes. The baby's heart rate is good." He says reassuringly. "They are going to keep you here overnight for observation, possibly longer depending on your blood pressure."

She starts wringing her hands. "What am I going to do Bobby? I was going to elope with Joe next weekend. I can't do that now." She says. Her phone starts ringing from inside her purse. Grabbing it, she digs her phone out about the time it stops ringing. "Looks like I missed a call from Joe." It immediately starts ringing again. "Hello?" She said.

"Cupcake, are you ok? What happened? I got three calls in a row that you were admitted to the hospital."

"Could you come here now? I need to talk to you." She said.

"Yea, I'm in the truck actually, I just pulled in the parking lot."

"Um, ok. I'll see you in a minute then." She said hanging up. "He'll be here in a few minutes Bobby."

"I'll be down the hall in the waiting room, Bomber." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Text me when he leaves."

"Ok." She said as he left her room. She hears Joe in the hall, asking for her. He walks in the room with a surprised look on his face. "What's all this?" He asks, glancing at the prenatal monitor strapped to Stephanie's belly.

"Come in and shut the door Joe." She said. "I found out today that I'm pregnant and I didn't take it too well. That's why I am in here, and I have high blood pressure."

"Why?" He asked, coming over to her and taking her hand. "It's unexpected, I agree, but not unwanted. This is great news, isn't it? Why were you freaking out Stephanie?" He asked frowning at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

She takes a deep breath. "I'm 12 weeks pregnant Joe."

"WHAT? HOW? Who's baby is this Stephanie?" He's yelling now. "We weren't together 12 weeks ago! WE WERE TAKING A BREAK! Now Joe's freaking out and that is causing Stephanie to sob uncontrollably again which causes the alarm on the monitor to go off. A nurse rushes in.

"What's going on in here? I could hear you yelling from the nurses' station. Sir, you need to step out in the hall." She says to Joe before turning to check on Stephanie.

Bobby rushes in past Joe. "Bomber, calm down. You could have a stroke if your blood pressure gets too high."

Another nurse comes in with a syringe. "Here's a shot to get her blood pressure down quickly." She said as she put the medicine in Steph's IV.

"Bomber, I will be right back." Said Bobby leaving the room. He spies Joe in the hallway. "Come with me." He said going in to an empty room and shutting the door behind them. "You can't upset her, Stephanie has high blood pressure. She could have a stroke or lose her baby or both." He says calmly to Joe. "I know you're upset, but now is not a good time for this."

"Well, when is a good time?" Asked Joe sarcastically. "Certainly not next weekend when we were going to get married." He said with a deadly calm. "I'm just glad I found out before the wedding. Was she going to try to pass the child off as mine? I think I know whose child it is, I've had my suspicions about her and Manoso for a while now." He said pacing back and forth in the small space.

"That's for you and Bomber to discuss." Said Bobby with a blank face.

"Tell her I will be back in the morning. I assume she is staying overnight?" Asked Joe.

"Yes, they want to keep her 24 – 48 hours until her blood pressure is lower and there's no fetal distress."

"Ok, I will see her later then." Says Joe and he turns around and walks out of the room without a backward glance.

Bobby takes out his phone and calls Tank. "Report!" Says Tank when he sees Bobby's name on the caller ID.

"Bomber is pregnant with Ranger's baby." He says.

"Oh, shit!" Says Tank.

"That's not all. She is engaged to Joe Morelli and they were supposed to get married next week. As far as I can tell, the wedding is off. Bomber is a wreck and might lose the baby. You need to call Ranger."

"He called me an hour ago. His mission is over and he will be on the next plane to Trenton." Said Tank.

"Oh, shit!" Said Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ranger's Proposal**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with them.**

Stephanie tried to call Mary Lou about a million times. She must be busy with the boys or her phone is dead, she thought. Bobby comes back in the room. "Bomber, they are going to give you a mild sedative to help you relax. You'll get sleepy, so just take a good nap, ok?" He pleads.

"Ok Bobby." She says yawning hugely. "I could use a nap after all the drama of today." The nurse that came in with Bobby puts something in her IV and leaves the room. "Binkie will be out in the hall." He says. "I am going to step out for a few minutes. Text me if you need me."

"Will do Bobby." She says groggily, closing her eyes.

Bobby steps out of the room and closes the door softly behind him. He looks at Binkie. "Don't let Joe Morelli back in there. I'll be back in about an hour."

"I've got things covered here." Said Binkie. "Take your time, I'll see you in an hour."

Bobby leaves and heads to the airport. He parks and gets out of the SUV and goes inside. Ranger is walking through the lobby towards the exit when he spots Bobby coming towards him. "Wasn't expecting you to pick me up Brown." Said Ranger as he shakes hands with Bobby.

"How was your mission Ranger?" Asked Bobby.

"Better, now that it's over." Said Ranger. "Why are you here Brown?"

"We are going to take a little detour before we head back to the Rangeman building. There's something you need to see first."

"Can it wait?" I need to make a stop before I do anything else." Said Ranger.

"No, I'm taking you to Stephanie. She's in the hospital. And we all know that you go see her as soon as you get home from a mission." He reveals to Ranger with a smirk.

"Mats 0500 tomorrow Brown!" Said Ranger getting into the SUV.

They pull into the hospital parking lot and get a spot right by the door, thanks to Ranger's parking karma. They walk off the elevator and Ranger sees Binkie sitting outside her door. "Who is he protecting her from? Another stalker?" Asked Ranger.

"No, Joe Morelli or her mother or both." Said Bobby.

Stephanie turns her head when the door opens. "Hi Ranger." She said softly. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." He said to her as he walked into the room and came to sit beside her on the bed. "How are you?" He asked as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Pregnant." She said with a wary look in her eyes. "I found out today. Ranger, I'm 12 weeks pregnant."

"I know Babe. Bobby told me on the way from the airport. Do you want to talk about it now or later? I don't want to do anything that would upset you or be harmful to the baby." He said gently.

"I don't expect anything from you Ranger." She said with tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I take full responsibility. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I was there and a full participant. I don't blame you for anything. I have to ask you though, do you want to go through with this pregnancy? I wouldn't judge you if you wanted to terminate it. I heard you made yourself ill when you found out." He said wiping the tears off her face.

"No, I don't want to terminate it! Do you want that?" She asked horrified.

"No Babe. I was just surprised by your reaction to the news, that's all." He said.

"I was freaking out because I had accepted Joe's marriage proposal and we hadn't been back together that long. When the doctor told me I was 12 weeks pregnant, I knew that it was your child I was carrying. The wedding to Joe is off. Joe is disgusted with me and I can't say that I blame him." She said with a sob. "When you told me to go back to Joe after our night together, I was devastated and waited a month for you to come back to me. When I finally went to Rangeman to talk to you, Tank said you had left the day after our night together for a long mission. That gave me my answer, so when Joe called me later that week, I decided to move on since you obviously had."

"Babe, I didn't know that I had to go on a mission the next day until I got back to my apartment that morning. I didn't have any time to call you. I left within the hour after I got home. I regretted that I sent you back to Joe as soon as I said it. I replayed the scene in my head over and over the whole time I was gone. I am so sorry. Please can you forgive me?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "I hate that I caused you so much pain that you put yourself and our baby in jeopardy."

"I don't know what to do now Ranger. My lease on my apartment is up next week and the doctor says I have to be on bedrest probably for most of this pregnancy. I gave up my apartment because I thought I was marrying Joe next weekend. And I can't work, which I wouldn't bounty hunt while pregnant anyway." She says all of this in a rush without looking at Ranger. She turns to face him and he is kneeling beside the bed.

"Marry me Babe. I love you and want to take care of you and our baby." He says holding a small box open to reveal a ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Answers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story, I just enjoy doing it.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read/favored/followed my story. I have almost 1000 views!**

"I went back to Joe as a rebound, Ranger. You broke my heart. What happens when you change your mind and don't want the responsibility of a wife and child anymore? Or I embarrass you one too many times?" She asked.

"I'm not going to change my mind Stephanie. You're it for me, my one true love. I sent you back to Joe because I didn't think I could give you what you needed. I will do my best to give you a stable happy life, but I still have two years left on my contract with the government. I'll never have a nine to five job and I can't guarantee a drama free life but I can say with sincerity that I will love you with my whole heart as long as I live." He says. "Let's start our someday!" He says caressing her face with his hand. "I'm proud of you and will be proud to call you my wife. Please say yes, Babe." He asks as he leans up to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too and I am ready for our someday. Yes, I'll marry you Ranger."

"Carlos, please call me Carlos in private." He asked softly.

"Ok, Carlos. I will marry you too!" She says again, laughing through her tears as he puts his ring on her finger.

The ringing of her phone interrupts the tender moment. "Ah, Mary Lou is calling, excuse me Carlos. Hey, Mary Lou. I've been trying to call you all day. Where have you been?"

"Both of the twins are sick and Mikey had a dentist appointment today after he knocked a tooth out on the playground at school. What's the emergency?" She asked breathlessly.

"I just found out today that I am pregnant with Ranger's baby and just got engaged to him." She said proudly.

"WHAT? Back up! Yesterday you were engaged to Joe Morelli and going to elope with him next weekend. Did I wake up in an alternate reality today?" Asked Mary Lou.

"No." She says laughing. "What I just told you is true. The wedding to Joe is off, the wedding to Ranger is on." The reason I really called is that I freaked out and landed in the hospital. I have to stay overnight and possibly tomorrow night as well."

"I have to see for my own eyes that you are okay. I will be there soon. Love ya, Bye!" She said hanging up the phone.

Someone is yelling out in the hallway. _"Where is she? I know she's here, I've had four calls already this hour. Those thugs in black are here so she's still here."_

"OH MY GOD. It's my mother!" Said Stephanie panicking. "Hide me! Please!"

"Babe, it will be ok. Leave it to me."

 _Knock, knock_. "Stephanie Michele Plum, I know you're in there. Open this door!" Yells Helen Plum.

Ranger gets up and opens the door for her mother. She barges in without even looking at Ranger.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant with his baby?" She asks gesturing towards Ranger.

"Yes, mom it's true. I'm also engaged to him." She says proudly.

"Why? I thought you were marrying Joseph next weekend?! And now you're marrying a black man and having his baby? How far along are you? Were you hiding it from Joseph? Is that why he won't marry you now?" Asked Mrs. Plum all in one breath.

Ranger turns to Mrs. Plum: "Hello ma'am. I'm Carlos Manoso and I am your daughter's fiancé. Please lower your voice and calm down. Stephanie is in the hospital trying to get her blood pressure and stress level down. You're not helping. There is risk to the baby, she may have to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy." He said trying to appeal to her maternal side.

"I know who you are." She said coolly. "Stephanie, get dressed. I'm taking you home so I can take care of you. Here's some clothes. Hurry up, I still need to fix dinner for your father."

Stephanie looks at her mother like she has two heads. "Hello! I'm hooked up to a fetal monitor. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Nonsense, I'm your mother and I'm supposed to take care of you. We have a history of high blood pressure in our family but that never killed anyone. You'll be fine."

"You go ahead and go home and fix daddy's dinner. I'm staying here with my fiancé. I'll call you if I need you."

"Suit yourself!" Said Helen Plum as she flounced out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I hear your heart beating**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

 **A/N: Remember that all Fanfiction writers do this as a hobby. Please bear that in mind when leaving an anonymous review.**

Bobby comes back in and sits down. "Bomber, Ranger, the doctor is coming in to talk to you in a minute and examine you again Bomber. She's leaving for the day and wants to see you before she goes."

"Ok, Brown. Please stay so we can plan our course of action."

Stephanie rolls her eyes at that comment. "I know you'll have plan A, plan B and plan C formulated within an hour."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Johnson, the OB/GYN on duty today. How are you feeling now Stephanie?" She asks as she takes her pulse.

"Physically: nauseous and shaky. A little dizzy and still trying to wrap my head around the news that I'm almost 12 weeks pregnant."

"You may be suffering from low blood sugar as well as high blood pressure. We'll have the lab results back from the blood work early tomorrow. We're going to keep you overnight as a precaution and possibly tomorrow night as well. That should give the blood pressure medication time to do its job. Pregnancy Induced Hypertension or PIH can occur in first time mothers who had a mother or sister with the same condition. For now, please stay in bed on your left side and restrict your salt intake, cut out caffeine and avoid processed foods and sugar. I'll have the nurse give you a diet plan to follow. Your condition may result in a low birth weight baby so try to increase your protein intake. On a lighter note, would you like to see if we can hear the baby's heart beating?"

"Yes, doctor we would."

The doctor turns on the machine and squirts some ultrasound gel on Stephanie's stomach then places the machine against her lower abdomen. Stephanie and Ranger look at each other in awe. "That's amazing!" She says, wiping tears off her face as they listen to their baby's heart beating.

"Sounds good and strong." Said Dr. Johnson turning the machine off and handing Steph a tissue. "We'll listen again before you leave the hospital. Nurse Frances will be with you this evening until morning if you have any questions or concerns later."

"Will I need to be on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy?" Stephanie asked.

"It's possible. We'll know more tomorrow. Please try to rest and remain calm."

"Thank you doctor." Said Ranger rising. "I'll walk you out. They step out in the hall. "Will it be ok to move my fiancé to my home by ambulance? I'll hire a private nurse."

"Let's wait until tomorrow. I want to keep her here tonight at least."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Johnson."

Binkie walks up to Ranger as the doctor walks away. "Boss, while I was on my dinner break, I went to the emergency room to talk to my girlfriend Brenda. She's a nurse here. There was a car accident on Hamilton Avenue and they brought in the victims. Helen Plum was DOA."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Accident**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. All credit goes to JE for the wonderful characters.**

 **A/N: I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my stories and also those who send a review. I even appreciate the ones that are less than nice. Thank you!**

HPOV

 _I am so mad at myself! Why do I always act like such a shrew to Stephanie? I'm just trying to help her but it comes out the wrong way. I will call her tomorrow and apologize_. Thought Helen Plum as she left the hospital and got in her car. _I need to stop at Giovicchini's Market on the way home, I'm out of a few things I need to make dinner._ She thought as she sat at a stop light. She gives the car some gas as she sees that the light has changed green. **BOOM!** "Ahh." Cried Helen as she was hit hard on the driver's side. She blacks out. When she comes to she can feel excruciating pain on her whole left side.

Carl and Eddie were on the next block and got the call to respond to the 911 report of an accident. They pull up with lights flashing and jump out. Little Mrs. Newickie was sitting on the curb surrounded by people trying to help her. There were other people trying to get Helen out of her car, but she was stuck inside. Helen's moaning: "Please tell Stephanie I'm sorry." Eddie rushes over to her. "Aunt Helen, please stay still. We're trying to get you out." She grabs Eddie's hand with a surprisingly tight grip.

"Tell Stephanie I'm sorry and I love her." Then she passed out. Eddie started screaming, "Somebody help. She's unconscious."

Carl pulls him away. "Let the firemen cut the door off, everything that can be done for her is being done. You need to call your Uncle Frank."

FPOV

 _It's been a busy day in the taxi. I'm hungry. I hope Helen has dinner ready when I get home, if I get there anytime soon. Looks like a wreck up ahead._ He thought craning his neck to see what had happened. He sees the police cruiser on the side of the street at the same time his cell phone starts ringing. "Hello?" He said.

"Uncle Frank, this is Eddie."

"Hi Eddie!" How the heck are you? Haven't heard from you in forever." Said Frank.

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Helen was in an accident on Hamilton at Johnson. Little Mrs. Newickie ran a red light and hit her broad side. They're having to cut her out of the car. I'm actually at the scene now."

"Oh my Gosh! Is she hurt bad Eddie?" He asked in a panic. "I'm in traffic a block down from there. I can't get through, the streets are blocked off."

"Go to St. Francis' hospital and wait for us there. They almost have her out of the car." Said Eddie.

"Ok, I can do that. Please Eddie, tell her I love her and stay with her until they put her in the ambulance. I don't want her to be alone."

"Ok, Uncle Frank. I will." Eddie goes back to Helen. "Aunt Helen, hang in there. You're going to be fine. I called Uncle Frank and he says he loves you and will meet us at the hospital." They have her strapped to the gurney now and she grabs Eddie's hand again. "Don't forget to tell my family that I love them." She says, then is gone. They rush her into the ambulance and Carl grabs Eddie and they get in their car and speed off with lights and sirens blaring.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hospital Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I appreciate all of you!**

MLPOV

 _I can't believe this traffic. That must have been some accident up ahead. I wonder what happened. I hope I can get to the hospital soon. I need to get back home to my family._ Thought Mary Lou as she waited in traffic on Hamilton.

EPOV

Carl comes to a quick stop outside the emergency room entrance and I jump out of the patrol car. I run inside and see my Uncle Frank in the waiting room. "Uncle Frank, any word of Helen?"

"No, they are working on her right now. They said her heart stopped in the ambulance but they got it started right after they got her here. Would you please call my girls for me Eddie? I want them here with me."

"Yes I will, Uncle Frank." I say as I get my phone out of my pocket. " _Stephanie_? _Hi, I'm with your dad at St. Francis' emergency room. Your mom was involved in a car accident."_

" _When? She just left here not too long ago_." Said Stephanie. " _Was she hurt badly?_ _I'm upstairs, I'm a patient here."_

" _What happened to you? Does anyone in your family know you are here too_?"

" _Only my mom. I haven't had a chance to call my dad yet. The doctor just left. I am pregnant Eddie. It looks like it is going to be a high risk pregnancy."_

" _I see. Is anyone there with you_?"

" _Ranger is out in the hall. You're scaring me Eddie. How's my mom_?"

" _What room are you in_?"

" _Room 713 I think_."

" _Ok, I will be there in a couple minutes_." I turn to my uncle Frank. "Stephanie is upstairs as a patient. I am going up there to talk to her. Please stay here and I will have Carl call Valerie if you can find her number."

"Ok, but what's wrong with Stephanie?" Asked Frank worriedly.

"I will let her tell you herself. I will be back as soon as I can." I catch Carl's eye. "Carl, could you call Valerie for Uncle Frank? I need to go upstairs for a minute."

"Sure I will. What's that number Frank?" Asked Carl as I slip away to the elevators.

I see Ranger Manoso in a conversation with one of his employees. "Excuse me, Ranger. Stephanie's dad is downstairs asking for her; her mother was brought in from a car accident. She's hurt pretty bad. They are working on her right now. Frank said they were able to get her heart started again after it stopped in the ambulance. I called Steph to tell her that her mom was here, but I didn't let on about how bad it is."

"Thank you Eddie. She found out today that she is pregnant and is going to have to be on bedrest for a while. I'm not sure what the news of this will do to her or the baby."

"Why do you care anyway Manoso? Isn't this Joe Morelli's baby she's carrying?

"No, it's my baby and I proposed today and she accepted so that makes her my fiancé and mother of my child." He says stiffly.

"Last I knew, she was engaged to Joe and going to elope next weekend."

"He broke off the engagement when he found out she is having my baby."

"How far along is she? She doesn't look pregnant, I saw her two days ago."

"Almost twelve weeks now." Said Ranger. "Not that it is any of your business. I am done talking about this with you."

"Well, I'm not done talking about it with you. You knock up my cousin and cast her aside and only want her back when you find out she is engaged to marry someone else?"

"That's not what happened."

"Sounds like it to me."

"Excuse me gentlemen, you need to lower your voices or take this discussion someplace else. This is a floor for expectant women and new mothers and babies." Said the security guard. He walked up to them and tries to get between them. "If you don't have business on this floor, you need to leave now."

"I have business here." We both say at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 8**

 **More Hospital Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

SPOV

 _I open my eyes, I must have dozed off. What woke me? It sounds like someone yelling?! Uh Oh, I recognize those voices. Shit! What happened now?_

EPOV

"I am going inside to talk to Steph. You can stay out here or come in, I don't care which. Just get out of my way Manoso. I told Uncle Frank I would hurry and get back down there with him. Times a wasting."

"I will go in with you to tell her the news. Be brief." Said Ranger staring a hole through me.

"Suit yourself." I say as I break eye contact. _That man freaks me out._ "Hey Steph. How are you doing?" I take a deep breath and don't let her talk. "Yourmomisdownstairsshewasinanaccident." I say in one big breath.

"What Eddie!? She just left here 30 minutes or so. What happened?"

"She was hit by little Mrs. Newickie. She's in surgery…she's hurt really bad. Your dad is here and Carl called Valerie. Do you happen to know where your grandma is? She's not answering her phone."

"Yea, she's has a hair appointment at the Clip n Curl. She's probably under the hairdryer. Could you send someone to get her please?" Said Steph as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yea, I'll send a patrol car. She'll get a kick out of riding in one." I say as I grab my phone and text Carl.

Stephanie is holding onto Ranger's hand for dear life. They exchange looks when they hear a beeping sound. "That's the fetal monitor, I'm supposed to remain calm. My blood pressure is too high as is my anxiety level. Is my mom going to die Eddie?" She asks with a sob.

I walk over to the bed and hug her which is awkward because we aren't a touchy feely kind of family. "I'm not sure honey. I'm going back downstairs to be with your dad. We'll keep you posted. I know it's hard to do, but stay here and wait. I can have Shirley come and sit with you if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary. Ranger is here with me and I will call Valerie to see where she is. Please ask my grandma to come up here after she talks to my dad." Said Stephanie.

"Ok, I'll do that. I'll be downstairs if you need me." I say as I squeeze her hand one more time and walk out the door.

SPOV

"I am a horrible person. I had a fight with my mom now she's fighting for her life." I sob into Ranger. "This is my punishment for sleeping with you and getting pregnant, then getting back with Joe and then getting engaged to him when I knew I didn't love him. I am a horrible person." I am gasping for breath now. I feel dizzy and finally pass out in Ranger's arms.

RPOV

SHIT SHIT! I hit the nurse call button. "I need help in here now. My fiancé passed out!" I hear running in the hallway. In runs two nurses and a doctor, there are alarms sounding.

"Please step out in the hall, Mr. Manoso." Asked a nurse turning to me.

"No, I'll stay out of your way. That's my fiancé and my baby, I'm not going anywhere." _Dear God, if you can hear me, please don't let her lose the baby._


	9. Chapter 9

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Daddy's Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows for this story. I really appreciate the interest in this story.**

EPOV

 _Damn, I didn't to tell Steph what her mom said. I'll check on Uncle Frank and then go back up. I wonder if anyone has made it to the Clip N Curl yet?_ "Uncle Frank, any word from the doctor?" I ask, afraid of his answer.

"No Eddie. Still waiting for word. Valerie is on her way and Carl sent Big Dog to get Edna."

"Is there anyone else you would like me to call? I can call my mom and dad if you want them to come here and wait with you." I offer.

"No, let's wait to see what happens."

"Um, Uncle Frank, Stephanie is having her own crisis upstairs. She's in room 713 if you want to go check on her. I will stay here and wait. What's the doctor's name?"

"Dr. Alexander. What's wrong with Stephanie?"

"She needs to tell you herself. Why don't you run up there and see her." I suggest again.

"Ok, but call me if the doctor comes out."

"Ok, I will do that Uncle Frank."

FPOV

 _What is wrong with Stephanie? First my wife now my favorite daughter. I don't know if I can stand to lose one or both of them. Here's the room._

"Daddy!" Says Stephanie crying. "This is all my fault. Mom heard that I was in the hospital and came to get me and I told her I was staying overnight. She left in a huff and then got in an accident!"

"I'm sure there is more to the story. Why are you in here?" I ask gently.

"I am pregnant and I just found out today. I have high blood pressure and I kind of went into shock when I found out the news."

"Where's Joe Morelli? Shouldn't he be here with you? Isn't this his child?" I am really confused.

"Um, no it's not. And we broke up when I told him he wasn't the father."

"I see. I take it then that Mr. Manoso here is the father?" I give him a death glare.

"Yes."

"Stephanie, you need to take care of yourself and my grandson. Manoso, I want to talk to you out in the hall."

"Babe, I will be right back." He said kissing my daughter on the lips.

We step out in the hall. "What kind of game are you playing with my daughter? You get her pregnant and then run off and then come back when you find out she's engaged to someone else?"

"No sir. We were together briefly then I had to leave for a government mission. I sent her back to Joe Morelli because I thought she would be happier with him."

"Why would you think that? She was miserable after you left. She was only marrying Joe because she was tired of listening to all the 'burg gossip about her. Listen to me: I saw the new ring on her finger. As soon as she is able, you are going to marry my daughter. That will put an end to the gossips and calm down her mother. Is that clear?" I don't break eye contact. "Don't forget that I worked for the government too, I know people who can make you disappear. I don't want my little girl crying anymore."

"Yes sir. I will convince her to marry me as soon as possible. Thank you for giving your blessing."

"You will have to earn my blessing. Make my little girl happy." I go back in the room. "Pumpkin, I have to get back downstairs. I will come back as soon as the doctor lets me know how your mom is doing. You rest now."

"Ok, daddy. Bye, I love you!"

"Love you too Pumpkin." I say as I kiss my daughter and give Manoso another death glare.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Big News**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

SPOV

"What did my dad want to talk to you about Ranger?" I ask warily. _My dad can be really overprotective of me._

"Babe, he wants us to get married as soon as you get out of the hospital. He thinks it will quiet the gossips and make your mother happy."

"What do you think?" _I will marry him here in the hospital but I don't want him to know that._

"I think we are getting married as soon as you get out of the hospital." He says smiling his 200 watt smile. I just smile back at him.

I call Mary Lou. "Hey girl! Did you get lost? What's taking you so long?"

"I'm in the elevator. See you in a minute." Said Mary Lou. She comes in the room a few minutes later.

"Girl a lot can change in 24 hours. How are you doing?" She said throwing her purse in the corner and coming over to the bed to hug me. "Wow, look at that rock? I guess it's official?!"

"Mary Lou, my mom is downstairs in surgery. Mrs. Newickie ran into her after she left here. Mom was yelling at me, she was rude to Ranger and she tried to get me to go home with her. She left here mad as a wet hen. What if she dies? It will be my fault and she won't see her grandchild." I start crying again.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. Mrs. Newickie should have had her license revoked a long time ago. Your mom was just upset that you were upset. It will be okay. I am going to call Lennie and tell him that I am going to stay here with you tonight."

"Thanks Mary Lou. I couldn't do it without you." I say. "That's not all. My dad came up here and basically told Ranger that he better marry me ASAP." I start giggling now. "My dad was giving him the death glare and I thought Ranger was going to wet himself."

"I would have paid money to see that."

RPOV

 _I better call my parents before someone else tells them the news. I know my mom has spies here_. "Mom, Hi. What are you doing Friday? (Pause) I'm getting married." I hold the phone away from my ear. "Stephanie Plum is the bride."

ELLA POV

 _I am so excited about Carlos and Stephanie! I need to get out my planner! A wedding in three days, hard but not impossible. It's time to call in every favor I am owed!_

LPOV

 _This is great! My cousin is having a shotgun wedding!_


	11. Chapter 11

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Wedding Day**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favored/followed this story. You rock!**

JPOV

 _What am I going to do this weekend now that I'm not getting married? I think I will call Terri and see if she wants to go out of town with me. Don't want to waste the room since I already paid!_

HPOV

 _I can't believe I made it out of that accident alive! I thought for sure my time had come. That saying that your life flashes before your eyes is true!_

ELLA POV

 _I am so happy for Carlos and Steph. I can't wait for the wedding and then the baby. I hope it is a girl! Oh, I better check on the flowers one more time…_

SPOV

"Mom, I'm glad you are going to be okay. We will bring you a video of the wedding as soon as it is over. Woody is going to film it. You won't miss much, it is going to be short and sweet. Oh, and Valerie said she will save you a piece of cake! I am going to get ready for my wedding now. Love you!" I can't help but squeeze her a little tightly, after all I nearly lost her.

"Love you too Stephanie. Be careful and take care of my grandchild. I am happy that you are happy dear. I can see that Carlos is in love with you and that you love him. I never saw that with you and Joseph. Enjoy your wedding day and create some happy memories." Said Helen as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

RPOV

"Where's the ring? It was right here a minute ago."

"Rangeman, I have it in my pocket. Chill out man." Said Tank smiling. "I've never seen you this nervous before. It's funny."

"Glad that I can amuse you. I will remember that when you finally get married."

"Uh, sorry." Said Tank backing away from me. "No harm, no foul." He said raising his arms in surrender. "Five more minutes, we need to be going. You ready?"

Lester knocks on the apartment door then sticks his head in. "Cuz, come on, its show time."

They get on the elevator and go down to the big conference room on three. "Wait until you see what Aunt Ella has done! She could go into wedding planning."

SPOV

"Mary Lou, can you see my baby bump?" I ask turning sideways. "I don't want to look fat in the pictures."

"Yes, I can see it but that is because I know it's there. You look radiant. Relax, Ranger won't care. All he cares about at this point is you saying I DO. That will get your dad off his back." Said Mary Lou smiling. "I can't believe your dad rattled the big bad Carlos Manoso!"

"I know. I overheard him talking to Tank and Lester. Apparently, my dad was a badass in the army and they still tell stories about him."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Pumpkin, it's time. You are so beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm ready to do this." I am really nervous, I hope it doesn't show.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite in marriage Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Michelle Plum…

A/N: I may do the wedding as a flashback in another chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Heart Don't Understand It**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Afterwards**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.**

 **EPILOGUE:**

It has been six months since Carlos and Stephanie got married. Stephanie is due to have her baby any day now.

SPOV

"Lester, I can't believe you bought all of this for our baby!" I exclaimed opening the big box full of stuff. "He won't be able to use some of this until he is five!" There was a racetrack and a bunch of hot wheel cars along with books and clothes.

"I know Bombshell, I just couldn't stop myself. I kept finding more things to go in the box. "Did you see the onesies I had special ordered?" There were camo and black onesies along with cargo pants in different sizes.

The Merry Men as I liked to call them had thrown us a surprise baby shower. I think everyone was relieved when we found out that we were having a boy. Little Ricardo was due any day. As a matter of fact, I was having mild contractions but was trying not to let anyone know. I was so touched that these men would take time out of their busy lives to shop for our new baby. There were at least five toy SUV's in the pile, all of them in black along with squirt guns and a wagon. I guess they were going to pull him in the wagon up and down the hallways.

"Um, guys thanks so much for all the loot. Little Ricky is going to be spoiled, I can already tell. I hate to cut this short but I think I need to go to the hospital." I really know how to clear a room! Everyone jumped up and ran out of the room and Carlos and Bobby grabbed me and ran to the elevator. "I think I can walk." I said smiling at my husband. "Carlos, it will probably be hours before we meet our son, they say first babies take a long time." I no sooner said that than I felt a gush and knew that my water had broken. "Ok, maybe not so long." I grimace as another contraction hits, this one is a lot harder than the ones before. "Could someone call my parents? I promised my dad he could be there to see Ricky as soon as the nurses cleaned him up."

"Bomber, I will call them." Said Hal walking towards us.

"Babe, breathe in through your nose and out your mouth." Coached Carlos. He was looking a little pale.

"It will be alright Carlos." I say placing my hand on his chest. He is trying to get me in the car. The ride to the hospital is uneventful. We go right in and get into the birthing room. "Have you been timing the contractions Carlos? That one seemed to last a long time. I think they are getting closer together and longer." I say panting. I am really nervous and try not to show it.

"Contractions are 6 minutes apart Babe, calm down. I can see the fear in your eyes. It will be fine." Says Carlos kissing my forehead.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one giving birth to an eight pound baby!"

The nurse comes in. "Stephanie, you are dilated to a six. Just a little while longer." She goes out of the room. Lester sticks his head in the room. "Ah, Bombshell, Carlos, there are about 20 people in the waiting room. I called everyone!" He said excitedly. "We're having a baby!"

"Lester, mats 0500 tomorrow!" Said Carlos. Poor Lester, he gets mat time again!

"Babe, I was hoping for a little alone time with Ricky before the parade started."

"I am sure they won't stay long if I whip out my breast to nurse!" I say trying to smile. It comes out more like a grimace. "I am glad my blood pressure calmed down. I wasn't looking forward to having a c-section. I have to admit your diet of bark and twigs took care of it."

"Babe." Said Carlos, almost smiling. "Ricky liked it. He's going to be just like me." He said proudly.

It wasn't long before it was time to push the baby out. Ranger got to cut the umbilical cord. "He's beautiful Babe. He has your eyes and my mouth." Said Ranger in awe.

"He looks just like you Carlos." I say as I stare at my baby boy with light mocha latte skin. "Hello Ricky." I kiss his head and hold his tiny hand in mine. "He was definitely worth the 12 hour labor." The nurse takes him and weighs him and measures him.

"Nine pounds six ounces, 19 inches long." Said the nurse as she wrote it down on his chart. "We'll clean him up and then mommy can see if he wants to latch on to the breast."

"I don't think I will ever get tired of watching you feed our son, Babe." Said Carlos with satisfaction. "He's a good eater!"

"Would you like to hold him again before the family comes in?" I say with a yawn.

"Yes, I would Babe. Let's make it brief when they come in. You need to rest."

The family comes in and Frank can't take his eyes off Ricky. "Ok, Dad. Sit in the chair and Ranger will bring you your grandson." I say smiling. "Mom, you can hold him next." I notice that she is limping a little bit today. She must have overdone it. Her leg is mostly healed but she limps when she is tired.

"Lester, you have to wait until Ranger's mom and dad hold him before you get him."

"Ah, Cuz. I want my turn next. I have been waiting and waiting for my chance." Said Lester in a pout.

Close to an hour later, the crowd is dwindling down. Just my parents and Rangers are still here. "Pumpkin, you did good. He looks like a sturdy little guy. I can't wait to take him fishing." Said dad excitedly. Ricky starts to fuss.

"I think he needs to be changed and fed." Said Carlos. My dad quickly hands him over.

"I don't think I am the man for that job." He says with a smile. "That sounds like a job for his mom and dad."

"Stephanie, call me if you need anything. We'll see you on Sunday for dinner?" Asked mom as she started gathering up her things.

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it." I say with another yawn. "Should we get a sitter for Ricky?" I ask seriously but ruin it by smiling.

"Mom and Dad we will see you next week as well." Said Carlos as he walked his parents out and shut the door.

"Babe, you are so beautiful. Motherhood becomes you." Said Carlos as he walks over and kisses me on the lips. "I love you Mrs. Manoso."

 **The End. Thanks for reading. I will end the story here.**


End file.
